Let Me Rest
by Alti'uin
Summary: I can claim the Triforce and remove it from this world along with myself - Forever. It would make Wisdom and Power normal. No longer able to possess the foolish mindset that they are Gods themselves. Then I could finally rest.


(I've been reading and playing waaaay too much Zelda), Okay this little guy just won't leave me alone, so I'm going to do a bit of a one-shot, and see if I get the urge to continue from there. The story The Legend of Zelda: Sacred Reliquary by Sharper Than the Sword is the one that influenced this story and gave it life. I'm also in the middle of playing Skyward sword so my thoughts on that game may not be accurate. Forgive my mistakes, but let me know if they are there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the story I just mentioned earlier.

Prologue

My eyes slowly opened to darkness. I looked straight ahead, then behind me, I just saw black... that was it. Nothing else was around me. I couldn't feel, hear, or even smell another thing. I looked around in a daze before my mind finally caught up with me.

'I'm awake... I shouldn't be awake.' I frown in thought. What could have pulled me out of unconsciousness?

As if to answer my question, I felt a twinge in my left hand. I glanced down at it, or in its general direction. The lack of light doesn't give one much to see with. It twinged some more. I glared out in front of me.

The only thing that made my hand react like that was them.

I growled. Don't they ever learn?

Couldn't they leave me in peace for... oh I don't know, an era or two?

I felt myself rise up from where I currently resided, but I didn't want to go. I wanted to remain in my sanctuary. A place I made for myself, where I could rest peacefully. Something that is rare, and almost impossible, where I was going.

But, alas, my wish wasn't answered, nor has it ever been. Hmm... maybe that should be my wish if I ever touch the Triforce. To just let everything pause for a long period of time.

Not forever, never for an eternity. Life doesn't work that way. Time can't suddenly stop, it can be delayed, postponed, or even run in an endless cycle. That, however; isn't life, nor will it ever be. I just wanted a break, a long one.

How do I know so much about life and the flow of time?

I, myself, represent life, the will to keep on living. I am Courage, the balance between Power and Wisdom. Without Courage, Wisdom would never be sought after, and Power would never be controlled or brought down.

And for that very reason, no matter how much I wished otherwise, I must answer the call. For Power and Wisdom were becoming unbalanced once more.

I sighed. I really needed to teach those two a good lesson. Maybe then it would finally stick that they are not the rightful rulers of the world. Nor is it their duty to change people, just guide them.

After centuries of our cycle being repeated over and over... I have grown tired. I no longer see my task as an adventure. I see it as a chore. My job to set right what Wisdom and Power mess up.

As such... they have come to fear me. I am, possibly, the only one, out of all three of us, that possesses the full traits of the Triforce. For that reason alone, they do not welcome me as they once did.

During my lives, I was sometimes a friend of Wisdom, at others I was an ally of Power. For some moments I was neither friend nor enemy of either one. I would have gladly kept it that way, but they made me become one or the other. Power and Wisdom never get along. Which is why I exist.

I am their balance.

I am Courage... and for that reason,

I am also their downfall.

I continued to drift upwards towards a light, making the area around me gray and murky, almost like I was emerging from water. That brought to mind one of my past lives: a young boy on the sea, desperately seeking his little sister.

Hero of the Winds.

I smiled, that was one of the only times I was able to grow up on my own accord. I did not have to worry about any interference from Wisdom or Power once I set them to right for the rest of that lifetime.

'Ah, if only my other lives were just as sweet.'

Sadly there was a time when I had to interfere and it wasn't even because of one of the others overstepping their bounds.

No, it was a mask trying to extend into a realm it should not. To become a God.

My time as The Hero of Masks.

That was the only time I had to use my other self: The Fierce Deity.

Why isn't my alter ego Dark Link? Simple really. That is someone that was never suppose to exist. Power created him. No, Fierce Deity is mine. Courage is always of humble origin, as such I can become someone of great influence if I so desire. The same is said of Wisdom and Power.

Wisdom is always someone of royal birth, someone important, as such, she can turn into another that will go unnoticed, blend into shadows and attack from behind: Sheik.

Power is always someone of physical strength, hence his alter ego is someone who excels at magic: Agahnim

Granted his original form can use magic, but only that of his birthplace. Agahnim can use all forms, even light, a type that Power shies away from.

But I am ranting. The important reason as to why I mention becoming my other self is simply this. I was never fully aware of my past lives until that moment. Most believe that it was all the mask's doing, that I just had to put it on. That, however; is not the case. I did have to wear the mask, but in doing so it awoke what was already inside me.

Ever since then I've been aware of myself between incarnations. I will often remember things as I live. I now have a choice of being ignorant during my life. I no longer choose this option seeing as I was almost destroyed during my ignorance of Wisdom's and Power's motives.

A rare moment when I wasn't aware of either one at first: The Sacred Beast. I had no dreams or fore warnings of any sort during that lifetime.

… I am getting sidetracked once more.

After I left Termina... that is when I finally realized exactly why the others fear me. As Fierce Deity, I am stronger than Power.

He must have realized this before I did. Perhaps that is why he never went for me first – though I ran into him many times – he must have believed that if I was forced enough I would awaken my other self. With Wisdom on his side he could have overtaken me.

Thankfully he has yet to succeed, for Wisdom does not wish to give away her piece, just as much as Power does not want to relinquish his own... I apologize, my mind is wondering quite a bit lately. Back to my point.

I can, for a time, have more strength than Power. And throughout all my lives of living on the edge and being forced into danger, I have become more clever than Wisdom.

I can take their pieces away.

I can claim the Triforce and remove it from this world along with myself. Forever. It would make Wisdom and Power normal. No longer able to possess the foolish mindset that they are Gods themselves. And I could finally rest.

Why haven't I done this already?

Responsibility.

It was my doing that brought the Triforce into this world. My very first life. The one before the three goddess came to be. I was born in the sky. I gathered all three pieces and brought them together. Through some... very trying circumstances, I became a guardian of the piece that best suited me. Whenever there was a possibility of someone disturbing the Triforce, I would be born.

I brought it into the world, therefore I must deal with the consequences of that action.

However, there is another reason as to why I leave the Triforce alone.

Because of the people. Without the Triforce, those of Godly authority would no longer have any direct influence. It would take away faith and hope. It would cause chaos.

The things that make this world good would eventually disappear.

As such, I will only take it away when I believe that my companions have gone too far. That moment, I fear, is coming soon.

With this thought in mind, I kept rising upwards towards my next life. I wondered what it would be like.

I have been many things. More than one thing in one life at times. I speak of shape shifting, but I guess you could translate it into I had more than one role. From humble origin to hero. From hero to traveler. Traveler to stranger. Stranger to forgotten. And so on.

For most of my lives I would have to help while still a child but recently I have been able to live up to adulthood before having to act.

My last life was of one where I could become a wolf. I liked that life. The feeling of the wind passing through my fur as I ran freely. No worries ran through my canine mind. It was the human part of me that worried.

My companion was my shadow during that time.

However, it was my very first life that I loved the best. I had the ability to fly. The weightless feeling as Crimson took me up and down in the sky. My companion was more than just a sword too. I could actually speak to her.

Yes my sword was a her. Not it, but her. I could never think of Fi as an it. The sword form I use now is her dormant side. It hurts for me to wield her and yet... never talk with her again.

'Oh, Fi... how I miss you.'

Power's original form was present in that life. Before he became Power, he was known as Demise. My defeating him brought a curse upon me. To live my life in an endless cycle, fighting with a human that became Power. Wisdom wasn't Wisdom as of yet either. Hylia was long gone, but her vessel was still alive. The Knowledge of such a being remained. Having a Goddess in your body will leave such an effect,

They did not come into their roles until I released the Triforce onto the world and defeated Demise.

When Hylia left and set her three younger sisters to guard in her place. Her vessel, otherwise known as Zelda, became Wisdom.

A mortal with a thirst for strength and vengeance became Power later on. Whether or not Power remembers being Demise, I know not. I never bothered to ask.

My very first life was the most complex, the most dangerous... and was probably the easiest one I have ever lived. I wasn't Courage as of yet.

I was simply Hylia's chosen.

I have often wished – desperately – for that feeling of freedom from my counterparts. Like I used to have. I may not like Wisdom and Power, but when I am born I am no longer Courage. Instead I am Link. My mortal shell has a tendency to influence my actions a little, I admit, but if I could just get all three of us to get along then maybe I could break this cycle without having to resort to desperate measures.

However, neither of my partners seem to want this.

I preferred my life before discovering my alter ego, life was much simpler then. I was not aware of my past lives, nor was I aware of being Hylia's twin.

Yes, there was a reason why I was Hylia's chosen.

Unbreakable spirit? Please.

What God can be broken by mortals, it is laughable, but it was also unwise to let me know my origin so early, I admit. I guess having a spirit that couldn't break was the best my twin to offer at the time for a reason. What would she say? 'Yes Link, I chose you because you were the only male on the island that could actually face a demented demon and not runaway screaming'?

That would just fill me with confidence.

My eyes lifting upwards to the light I was heading towards.

Soon, very soon, I would be in a mortal body again. I would experience many things, that I did not doubt. Whether they would be worth it was another matter all together.

I wish I could fly. Not with my bird like in my first life, but by my own power.

That would be such an experience. It would be so much faster than how I use to travel. To be able to get anywhere on my own. Not having to rely on others. Putting them in danger while they helped me.

I loved them as my friends and I appreciated the company, but too many times did my actions cause danger for Zelda – the _first _Zelda, not her incarnations – Epona, Crimson, Midna, Saria, Ilia, Collin, Navi, Aryll, Impa, Pipit, Groose... too many. Just... too many to even name them all.

I stared straight ahead. I closed my blue eyes, opening them back up, only to reveal solid white ones. Red and blue marks started to appear on my face as my hair grew white. A whisper left me, "Goddesses... my little sisters... your older brother has grown very tired. I, as the Fierce Deity, ask something of you. If you truly want me to bring peace to this world that you hold so dear, please... grant me one request. Let me be able to rely on my own power."

As a mortal, the powers of my other are not as strong unless I have a medium, like the mask. My other self would never be willing to ask for help, but... perhaps that is why I am a part of him. I am here to help where he cannot bring himself to. And he is there when I have no more to give.

We are not different people in one body, but... I guess you could say we are different awarenesses. Not split personality, for in most cases, the one is not aware of the other. It is more like a different mind set. When I am Courage, I am aware of the anger and disgust that resides from the Fierce Deity, but at the same time I do not let it affect me. When I am Oni (Another name given to my other), I am aware of Courage's sadness and mercy, yet it is not mine.

It is a complex bond, one that is very hard to explain. I will understand if you are confused. I have tried my best to describe it. If it was not enough, I am sorry.

I do not know if my sisters answered my plea, for I felt no reply. I could only hope that they are willing to try. I closed my eyes as I fully entered the light.

My time of living has come once more.

The light encircled me completely...

And I fell.

A/N:

I updated it a little bit. Tell me what you think. Should I continue with this? I might anyway if the creative urge comes on me, but I'm still not sure if I should.


End file.
